


Adding

by Gabberwocky



Series: Marinette Detests Gabriel Agreste [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya finds out, F/M, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya puts two and two together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adding

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after "Kisses" and before "Wounds"

At first, it was very small. Almost unnoticeable.

Marinette and Adrien were alway affectionate, but they would be even more so after a particularly bad akuma battle. But that was normal. Alya chalked it up to relief: they were back safe after the effects of the akuma were dispelled.

Then came the nicknames. Adrien began calling Marinette “Milady” in class, causing the other to roll her eyes and call him “kitty.” That, also, wasn’t odd. Alya saw it as a branch of his previous nickname for Marinette on Adrien’s side and a nod to Adrien’s catlike affection on Marinette’s.

 

So why did all this sit not quite right with the blogger? What was she missing?

 

Alya sat at her computer and played back some recent footage of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

 

**_“See you soon, milady”_ **

**_“Of course, you silly kitty”_ **

 

Oh. Oh. _Shit._

 

Alya pulled Marinette aside during break the next day. “I know who Ladybug is.”

She watched the panic flood Marientte’s face. God, how could she have been so oblivious?

“I also know that my _best friend_ has been lying to me for A YEAR!”

Marinette flinched. “I’m sorry, Alya…”

Alya nodded. “So I am right. You’re Ladybug.”

Marinette nodded. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t tell you! I wanted to! But then you’d be in danger and I could be in more danger because what if you get akumatized again and…”

“Marinette, calm down. I understand. I’m not mad. At least, not anymore. I was very mad yesterday when I figured it out.”

“What gave it away?”

“You need to think of different nicknames for Adrien.”


End file.
